


PURE DIPPER PROJECT

by brimst0ne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: In which dipper is really into love live, Love Live! School Idol Festival, M/M, also nb bill bc why not, and knows all of our pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is really into a mobile game. That game is Love Live. Let hell commence</p>
            </blockquote>





	PURE DIPPER PROJECT

**Author's Note:**

> DONT LISTEN TO LOVE LIVE MUSIC AND READ BILLDIP U WILL DIE!!! also this might be a series idk  
> cards that are referenced at the end....

"Pinetreeee. Whats my favorite meatbag doing today?"

Dipper doesn't even look up from his phone, giving a grunt of acknowledgment to the demon standing next to his bed. Tapping away to the beat of the song, fingers flying a mile a minute. Bill's brow furrows at Dipper's inattentiveness. 

"Aren't you gonna look at me?"

"Nope. Not until I full combo this s-- Fuck." 

Letting go of a held note too early, another full combo of WILD STARS was thwarted. Right at the end, too. Nerves shot, Dipper slams the phone down on the bed next to him. With a heavy sigh, brown eyes move to meet glowing yellow ones. 

"What do you want, Bill?"

"Oh me? Nothing, nothing. Other than your soul, but thats a deal for another time."

As soon as the words left their mouth, Dipper whipped a pillow at them, hitting Bill square in the face. 

"You're not getting my soul anytime. Ever. And, you broke my full combo."

Dipper picks his phone back up, and continued to tap at the screen, as Bill quirks an eyebrow. What had their pinetree so enamored with his phone? He wasn't the social type... The dream demon cranes their neck to peek at his screen, and he sees a short, brown haired girl in a greek goddess-like costume. This only confused Bill more. 

"Who is that?" 

Dipper sideeyes the demon, before answering.

"That's Hanayo. She's a school idol."

"Idol? Like those ones Shooting star likes?"

"Yeah, kinda."

A few seconds of silence, as Dipper clicked on the recruitment screen. He mumbles something about a 'first year box' and that he should do a draw. He hesitates, thumb hovering over the 10 + 1 scout button. Butterflies arose in his chest, as they always did. 

"Hey, Bill? Is there anyway you could... Increase my luck, or something? Like, a small deal." 

The yellow haired demon looked genuinely surprised at the request; Dipper never ever wanted to do deals with them. But, they stand up straight, right hand engulfed in blue flames. 

"Hmmmm~ That could be arranged, Pinetree. I'll increase your luck for a bit...If you teach me about the game you're playing."

Dipper blinked at the request. How weird. He didn't expect Bill to be interested in Love Live. Dipper used to be embarrassed about being so into it, being rank 130 in the japanese version. But now that he was 17, he kind of stopped giving a crap. So, with a sigh, the brown haired teen nods, extending his hand.

"Deal."

Anything for his favorite idol.

Bill grinned from ear to ear, before whole-heartedly shaking his hand. The deal with sealed, and as soon as they released Dipper's hand, both flew to his phone, where he confidently pressed the 50 loveca scout button.

"Come on come on come on come on...."

He audibly prayed as the box shook, and then 11 envelopes burst out. 3 different types. Eight with a star, two with stripes and one with a heart and lace. Dipper actually shouted with the envelope with the heart popped out. The undoubted joy on his face was something to behold. 

The two striped ones had a orange haired girl in a fluffy looking blue and white hoodie, and a red haired girl in a red dress with a black wrap. Dipper's face was red with fear and excitement, such a strange emotion to express over a game... But Bill was intrigued.

What popped out of the heart envelope made Dipper nearly fall off his bed. It was the brown haired girl, in her pajamas with an awfully cute cat plush. 

"YES!!! Finally!! I got an ultra rare Hanayo!! I can die happy now. Thank you Jesus and whoever else is chilling in heaven." 

Bill clears their throat. 

"Oh. I mean, thanks Bill. Guess I gotta uphold my part of the deal, huh." 

They nod. 

\--

Though a bit of demon magic, Bill conjures up a smart phone (one much nicer than Dippers, as well.) and downloads the japanese version of Love live. Dipper explained that it's the best version, because It has the most stuff. True, more is always better, at least in Bill's mind. Once all the downloads were done, they were faced with the decision of choosing an idol.

"Hm, Who should I pick, Pinetree?"

Dipper shrugs in response. 

"Its your game. Pick whoever you want."

"Ohoho, so I can pick whichever meatbag I like the most? How jovial!"

Clicking on the girls one by one, they comment on each of them. 

"Too happy...Too squeaky...Too serious... Too bubbly...Too shy...Too stuck up...Too annoying...Too boring....Aha!"

"Hm? Oh, Nozomi?"

"Yep! I like tarot card the best."

"...You're not going to call them their actual names either? How am I not surprised. Wait-- how do you know she is associated with tarot?"

"Once again, I know lots of things, Pinetree. Including things about these meatbags."

"Fine fine, Why did I even ask."

A few tutorials later, Bill has already got the hang of it. Dipper had to admit, they're a fast learner, even with a meatsack of a vessel. Dipper didn't even notice that he was cuddled up next to Bill as they laid on his bed. But he didn't really care. 

"Oh, yeah. You got a scouting ticket. You should use that."

"Hm? Oh, alrighty then."

Going over to the recruitment screen, the two buttons on premium recruitment were replaced with one. 

"You're probably just gonna get an R. But you'll need lots of those, honestly."

Bill shrugs as they tap the large button, bringing up the screen with the box. It shakes a few times, before spitting out an envelope with a star on it.

"See, I told y-"

As the envelope came into the foreground, it spun around a few times, transforming into the heart envelope. Dipper's jaw dropped. Out came a Nozomi in a layered dress. Bill makes a little happy noise, as Dipper stares at them incredulously. They were torn between ripping Bill's throat open or weeping. Or both. 

"You...got a UR...On your first scout..."

After 130 levels. 7 months. He just got his first UR. Dipper took a pillow next to him and promptly screamed into it. 

Goddammit.

**Author's Note:**

> card dip has as his center: http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/1/15/Hanayo_cool_sr428_t.jpg (he got tier 1 in that event)  
> rin card he pulled: http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/d/da/Rin_cool_sr312.png  
> maki card he pulled: http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/5/50/Maki_pure_sr344.png  
> hanayo ur he pulled: http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/a/af/Hanayo_pure_ur322.jpg  
> nozomi card bill pulled: http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/f/f1/Nozomi_pure_ur367.jpg (also my dream card....)


End file.
